User talk:Surfenusa Xd
--Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 00:47, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but images off of web pages don't work in galleries. --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 00:59, 22 November 2008 (UTC) I am sorry for saying that. --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 00:59, 22 November 2008 (UTC) SPP Invite Hiya! Hi! Are you new here? My name's York I've been around here for a while.. I love welcoming new users! Hope you have fun here! Wanna be friends? --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 15:40, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ShoutBox --From Shadow The Hedgehog SPP Reminder The Sysop Promotion Party starts in about 15 mins! Server: Snowfall Place: Cove Hope you can still make it! party time i have change the party time of my bday party. plz visit this page. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 00:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Party! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 14:37, 24 June 2009 (UTC) picture Heres ur photo. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:30, 25 June 2009 (UTC) picture Heres ur photo. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:30, 25 June 2009 (UTC) yo Yo! Don't hide in the command room! im not an EPF Agent! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:55, 25 June 2009 (UTC) visit this page for party place and time --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 02:04, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Meet Wanna meet on CP ? Just tell me the server and location. Hahaha00000 WINDY AAAH OMG SURF HI !!! lol i just made this... no idea what im doing. =D --Windypink 16:05, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Don't forget my Music Jam tomorrow! Check this page for details. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 13:57, 24 July 2009 (UTC) thanks! Surf! Thanks for the welcome =) I'm so glad you wrote...I noticed that you were on vacation from your user page. I was wondering where you would be going. That must be so awesome being in Peru! haha, are you there for any specific reason or just visiting? How is it there? Your summer seems like a blast!!! Lol you probably don't want it to end. Mine is pretty good, for now just at home and doing the usual being with friends, swimming, and enjoying the nice summer. But I was busy with going on vacation it was fun! Well...as for Club Penguin, now you can vote for a new penguin color! The options are Aqua, Lavender, or Maroon. People are arguing because some think Aqua seems to close to the light blue color we already have, while others really like it. I think I'm going with Maroon...it seems like a good color for everyone. =D Alrighty, well I should shushh now haha have an AWESOME TIME! Can't wait to hear back. --Windypink 23:16, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Hi again! Hey Surf! I can definitely agree with you on the colors. I also thought there were too many shades of blue. I did like Lavender for awhile, but I think Maroon is best because it's something different. Lavender is just a light shade of purple and it's on the edge of being girly and Aqua is basically the light blue. I guess we will just wait and see. The options of colors are all unique though and I think I'll be pleased with whatever color wins. To be honest, I don't think I'll be a member either lol. My parents don't want me on Club Penguin so much because they think it's a waste of time. Pfft haha I got really good grades, too, but don't think it's happening. Eh, the Music Jam is a repeat of last year and I don't like it...like at all lol. Today is the last day of it and the free item was green headphones. I still like my party hat =D. So, you really didn't miss anything exciting on there. Wow, you are so lucky you get to go on trips because you get good grades and try really hard in school! That must be so exciting to see so many new things! Enjoy it while you can. =P &+ I love how I write a whole book every time I leave a message lol--Windypink 18:35, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Just a question... hahah yes, yes its me again. =D You must be so sick of my messages by now lol. But I'm just wondering how did you figure out how to add/edit everything on your User Page? It's so cool! --Windypink 12:07, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Guess who! (: Yay I'm glad you can go on Club Penguin now! (: My thoughts exactly about the Music Jam, it was just a complete repeat. When Club Penguin repeats parties it's just not even a fun site to go on. I have a feeling they will keep repeating most parties. I was very disappointed because I hoped the Music Jam would be better. Guess I shouldn't keep my hopes too high. Oh well, there was a different item like you said- at least something was added. Hah, communitcating on there is so difficult sometimes. I like this whole concept of Club Penguin Wikia. We can finally communitcate with people that also enjoy playing on Club Penguin and it seems safe. That chat on Club Penguin is frustrating and you can't even make out what someone is saying! I hope to talk to you later..I'm going to hang out with my friend. Bye Surf! --[[User:Windypink|'Pinkypie Windy ♥']] [[User_talk:Windypink|'Chat it up']] 19:56, 27 July 2009 (UTC) windywindywindywindy Hiya Surf! (: No need to say sorry, its cool..I just talk too much ahaha. Wow, is it really Independence Day in Peru? How exciting is that! Go show off your new Peru jacket, Surf lol. What do they do to celebrate besides parades? It's a shame that it got cancelled, but maybe you could do something else. What are the plans for today if you don't mind me asking because yesterday seemed like it was a great time! I wish I could see the fountain park! It was probably so pretty at night. The only thing I have is a sprinkler ahaha. :P Thanks for answering my question by the way and for offering me help because I'll probably need it. Oh, I didn't join this at first because I was a little cautious I guess you could say and I didn't really know much about it. But, I decided to give it a try and I'm glad I did! (: Happy Independence Day Peru style!!! --[[User:Windypink|'Pinkypie Windy ♥']] [[User_talk:Windypink|'Chat it up']] 17:37, 28 July 2009 (UTC) the one who always leaves a message D: Ello Surf! When will you be leaving Peru? How did you spend your last day? How would you rate your vacation there? Aha sorry, I'm a little curious sometimes with my continuous questions. (: The slideshow of the fountains was amazing! I absolutely loved looking at each slide. They are so beautiful! I also loved how they even lit up in different colors. (: Hmmm too bad the Independence Day celebration was a drag. I can't believe you were basically the only one wearing the nation's colors and even humming the national anthem...that's pretty sad. In the US, we play it up big for Independence Day. At least you could see fireworks they are always fun! On the 4th, there were fireworks right outside my bedroom window haha! Woot go Surf you beasted in bowling lol. :D What was the weather like in Peru? Here, it's raining every day and I'm so sick of it! We barley had any summer weather at all. As we speak, it's pouring now. :( Oh, I would really really like to thank you for helping me! I've met a few people on here and they offered help but never actually did. Thanks so much Surf I like my User Page already! You're truly a nice person. (: And I doubt that I won't like it haha. Have a safe trip back or to where you're going next. --[[User:Windypink|'Pinkypie Windy ♥']] [[User_talk:Windypink|'Chat it up']] 20:13, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sharkbate. I am Webmaster here and I am a beta tester on Club Penguin. Anyway, I'd like to ask you a question. That picture on your page that looks like your name carved in wood, what website did you make it on? If you could tell me it would be appreciated. Thanks, --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 00:25, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Wow Surf, ahhhh! I LOVE LOVE LOVE the banner thing you made for my page! I can't thank you enough. It is so awesome :) and it lights up pink which is even more awesome lol. Oh, btw how did you do that?! --[[User:Windypink|'Pinkypie Windy ♥']] [[User_talk:Windypink|'Chat it up']] 18:05, 31 July 2009 (UTC) humdeedum. You sure were right...I love it! I think you know my taste now lol. Everything pink, if that wasn't obvious before. :D Thanks for the website I'll check it out sometime. Where'd ya find out about it? I also like your banner with your name carved in wood. Haha it's okay you didn't respond yet, I can wait. Oh the Eric E dude or whoever I honestly don't know who it is. Some random person that just messaged me. He seems nice though. What have you been up to? Whatcha having for lunch?--[[User:Windypink|'Pinkypie Windy ♥']] [[User_talk:Windypink|'Chat it up']] 19:02, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Achoo! wanna quit dancing and talk to me? lol jk --[[User:Windypink|'Pinkypie Windy ♥']] [[User_talk:Windypink|'Chat it up']] 00:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Shout Box Well, I'm leaving a message but I know you got what I said on the Shout Box. :P Just so you know, my computer is being really slow right now ahha soo yeah. K bye.--[[User:Windypink|'Pinkypie Windy ♥']] [[User_talk:Windypink|'Chat it up']] 00:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC) wait do you have to go? :( byebye surf. ttyl. --[[User:Windypink|'Pinkypie Windy ♥']] [[User_talk:Windypink|'Chat it up']] 00:47, 3 August 2009 (UTC) No haha nah I dont. my sis was on my computer grr. sorry I wasnt talking that would be why. and you've got some rhyming skills right there lol. --[[User:Windypink|'Pinkypie Windy ♥']] [[User_talk:Windypink|'Chat it up']] 01:31, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Postponed party The party is postponed to 7:00 PM Eastern. Tell me if you can make it. --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 18:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Accepted! Welcome! Spend iPoints and have fun! Now, new members are getting a Weekly Newsletter Catalog! We are also moving all iPoints to iCards. --Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 23:06, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Invitation dotdotdot Hey buddddy! Seems like we haven't talked in awhile. How are you? :) --[[User:Windypink|'Pinkypie Windy ♥']] [[User_talk:Windypink|'Chat it up']] 18:56, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Blehh You seriously have school today? Eww that's totally depressing lol. I don't have to go back until the beginning of September. You must get out earlier than I do, I'm guessing. Be a good little boy in school Surf haha :P. Hey, what grade are you in anyway? I'm going into 9th woooooot. Oh, and I completely understand that you won't be on much anymore. Believe me, I'll be lucky if I get to go on for 15 minutes when school starts. :( Well...I'm exaggerating maybe a little bit more time but we'll see. Have a good first day! --[[User:Windypink|'windy is pinkaay!♥']] thats epic. 18:42, 12 August 2009 (UTC) SURRRRRRRRF Hey I miss you! How's school goin? --[[User:Windypink|'windy is pinkaay!♥']] thats epic. 22:10, 16 August 2009 (UTC) hey look, its windyy! Hey there Surf! :D I'm so glad that you finally got the chance to write. Seems like you've been getting a lot of work in school and don't ever get to go online- I know the feeling. Hah there isn't even free time on weekends because we get a truckload of homework. That's so freakishly awesome that you're in 9th grade like me. And it just happens to be your Birthday tomorrow! '''WOO its your Sweet Sixteeen!' Aren't you a lucky boy. I'm only 14, but I'll be 15 in May. I feel so young...lol. I hope you have the best birthday ever possible tomorrow! :) Oh, to answer your question about the templates, I honestly have no idea bahaha. Well, actually I think I just spaced them out here and there. Okay, well I've gots ta go. Hope to talk with you soon, if not that's okay. --[[User:Windypink|'windy is pinkaay!♥']] thats epic. 16:38, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Its your birthday нαρρч вιятн∂αч!!!! I'm so glad we're friends! Have a great day! ●*´¨`*●.¸¸. ●*´¨`*●.¸¸. ●*´¨`*●.¸¸. ●*´¨`*●.¸¸. ●*´¨`*●.¸¸. ●*´¨`*●.¸¸. Hope this is a good year for you! :D --[[User:Windypink|'windy is pinkaay!♥']] thats epic. 12:59, 27 August 2009 (UTC) PS. You should check your user page. You might find a little surprise. ;) --[[User:Windypink|'windy is pinkaay!♥']] thats epic. 14:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) boredness! haha Hey Surf. Thought it would be time for me to leave another message. :) I hope you had a great birthday and you'll have to let me know all about it when you get the chance. So you're probably doing homework right now so I'll keep this short (actually, I can't promise that this will be short lol). Hmmm well summer is just about over for me seeing that I start school on Wednesday eww. I'm kinda excited though since so many new kids are coming this year! I love meeting new people. Other than that, not so much! I got my schedule just the other day and its so messed up like everyone is mad about it because we can't eat lunch with our friends this year since they divided the lunches. And I have no gym on my schedule and tons of people are missing classes its like get it righttt haha. I don't really have much news to share hahaha. I just got really bored. You're kinda lucky that you start school earlier because when it starts to get to the very end of August there's nothing to really do anyway. I hope we can talk soon. Btw how's High School life treating you? --[[User:Windypink|'windy is pinkaay!♥']] thats epic. 14:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) We can meet! Hi Surfenursa Xd, We have never met, but I would like u to come to my party! For a link to the party page go Here! Sign up if u think u can make it!!! Meet online. If u r still here, I wanna know if u waqnna go on CP and become frineds, reply on my talk. Server Server: Icicle Room Room Coffee Shop Nvm Ill meet u at my party =) Brookelas Party Reminder Just a reminder for my party on saturnday. For info, see here -Brookelas Hello Surf! How are you? We haven't talked in years! Thought I would log off and see what's new. :) --[[User:Windypink|'windy is pinkaay!♥']] thats epic. 16:34, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :) Heeey Surf! Whoaa dude, California? Haha, it seems like your always on vacation every time I talk to you! How long are you there for and are you having a good time? You need to tell me about how school's going as well. Yeah, as for Club Penguin, I pretty much stopped playing. It's just not as fun as it used to be which you understand haha. I got really sick of the same old parties and items. But, at least we can still talk on here! Luckily I get an email every time someone sends a message. You're one of my closest friends from CP and I'm glad we can still talk. My sister goes on my penguin now and I only go on school vacations/breaks. That's pretty low that all of those things are for members... they can't ever just give us something. You know? Hope all is well. --[[User:Windypink|'windy is pinkaay!♥']] thats epic. 00:08, November 29, 2009 (UTC) k messagee. heyy Surf. glad to hear your doing well in school and everything! im doing welll too im quite surprised about my grades in school im really happy about them :). but just a lot going on and a lot of drama with people aha gotta love highhh school. guess u just have to expect that everywhere tho... anwaysss i am excited for Christmas and everything! arent you? i absolutely the holidays and being with all my family. its the best time ever! what are you doing for the holidays? --[[User:Windypink|'windy is pinkaay!♥']] thats epic. 23:32, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Its me MERRY CHRISTMAS SURF! :) --[[User:Windypink|'windy is pinkaay!♥']] yaya, CLICK. 16:30, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Surf! We haven't chatted in a while! How r u? Y don't u go on much? Well, how was ur Christmas and New Year? :) Hey Surf, it's been a long time since we've talked. How are you and what's new with your life? Miss ya friend! [[User:Windypink|'windy is pinkaay!♥']] yaya, CLICK. 19:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Saw ya Hey Surf! Just saw you on CP a little while ago. Sorry I wasn't talking much. You know how that chat is, you can barley say anything on there haha. I really want to catch up though since we haven't had a legit conversation in like everr. Hope you're having fun this summer and can't wait to talk with you again. I was worried that I would never get to talk to youu. --[[User:Windypink|'windy is pinkaay!♥']] yaya, CLICK. 02:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC)